narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 693 Diskussion
kapitel ist raus viel gerede...Diki1996 (Diskussion) 12:28, 25. Sep. 2014 (UTC) In dem Kapitel scheind mal wieder zu viel geredet zu werden und nur wenig zu passiern. Sakura wird anscheind auch von Sasuke bewusstlos Geschlagen. Kishi lässt Naruto und Sasuke extra noch zu den beiden Statuern von Madara und HAshirama rennen damit sie da sich mal wieder da Bekämpfen können wie langweilig. Ich muss sagen, das Kapitel hat mir sehr gefallen. Erstmals hat Sasuke nun wirklich unmissverständlich klare Verhältnisse zu Sakura geschafft, was einem für Sakura natürlich irgendwie schon Leid tun kann. Im Tal des Endes fand der letzte Kampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke im 1. Teil des Animes statt, der 2. Teil wird scheinbar ähnlich enden und ich bin sehr gespannt, ob Naruto Sasuke wirklich zurückbringen kann... Und ich muss sagen, Hagoromo ist irgendwie sehr... inaktiv... in diesem Kapitel zumindest. Genauso geschockt bin ich von der Tatsache, dass Naruto abgehauen ist, ohne irgendwen aus dem Mugen Tsukuyomi zu befreien, geschweige denn die Bijuu. Ich freu' mich auf den folgenden Kampf, wobei wir ja schon wissen, dass Sasuke nicht sterben wird. Mal schauen, ob Kishi den Kampf in 7 Kapiteln beendet, oder ob wir mehr als 700 Kapitel kriegen (was mich sehr freuen würde, alles in 7 Kapitel zu packen geht kaum). YukiWarZone(Dissi) 14:11, 25. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich denke das der Kampf länger als 7 Kapitel gehen wird. Ihr erster Kampf dort war auch fast 20 Kapitel lang und ich denke bei den beiden muss man auch mehr Kapitel investieren den sonst wäre es ein viel zu langweiliger und kurzer Kampfer. Es würde dann auch dass ganze was das Manga so interessant geamcht hat zu nichte machen finde ich. Falls aber wirklich Kishi das Manga mit Kapitel mit 700 Enden lassen wollen so würde dieser Kampf nur noch kürzer (so 2-3 Kapitel lang). Da die andern alle ja noch in dem Gen-Jutsu gefangen sind und da der Krieg ja zu Ende ist gegen Madara sollten die Shinobi ja noch eine Sieger Party machen. Um das alles zu zeigen od in kurzen Bildern da zu stellen sind 7 Kapitel zu kurz finde ich. Oh mann, als ich beim ersten lesen die seiten überflogen habe, dachte ich sasuke killt sakura, ich war geschockt, und dann erst recht mit "sasuke, das war nicht nötig..." oder "Die Liebe ist kompliziert.." Ich dachte nur "WTF!!!" die ist tot und es juckt euch nicht? Erst beim zweiten durchlesen hab ich kapiert, dass es (gott sei dank) nur ein Genjutsu ist, hat auch sasuke gerechtfertigt eingesetzt, damit sie wieder mal nicht hinterherläuft. Was mich noch verwirrt ist, als er gesagt hat, sie sein eine Nervensäge, hat er dabei leicht gelächelt, oder irre ich mich? Und was ist Sasukes Vorstellung eines Hokage, mir fällt einfach nichts ein, was er sich dabei vorstellt, gar nichts, außerdem kenne ich eh nur Narutos Vorstellung (was natürlich die einzig wahre ist) Eure Ideen und Meinung zur meine Frage bitte.Artur3004 (Diskussion) 20:05, 25. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ich mag mich irren, aber ich denke seine Art des Hokage wird auf eine Art Diktatur hinauslaufen. Alleinige Macht und völlige Kontrolle über alle die unter ihm stehen, sodass so etwas wie ein Putsch (Danzou etc.) nicht mehr vorkommen kann. Wie er das mit den anderen Nationen/dörfern regeln will, ist noch nicht ganz klar, da er ja diese Kage auch töten will. Möglicherweise will er sogar als Hokage über den Kagen der anderen Dörfer stehen... Aber wir werden es ja bald erfahren. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 09:23, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Das beste daran ist, dass das "Tal des Ende" nicht vergessen wurde. [[Benutzer:Hi4uz3en|'Hiruシン']](Dissi) ^^* 12:15, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Das der Kampf am Tal des Endes wieder statt findet ist mir ein Dorn im Auge. Da es mir zu aufgesetzt wirkt also ich meine damit das anscheind Hagoromo sich in einem Umkreis von 5-10 km vom Tal irgend wo ein Platz gesucht wo er Naruto und die andern hin teleportiern kann. Da es für Naruto und Sasuke dann nur noch ein Katzen-sprung ist bis zum Tal des Endes. NUN zum KAMPF da gehen ich davon aus das am Ende es entweder zu einem Patt kommen wird od das Naruto zwar gewinnt aber Sasuke am Ende sich erstmal verkrümmelt. Ich hoffe aber das Kishi nicht am Ende zu einer riesen Diskussion der beiden es kommen lassen wird wobei Naruto versuchen wird Sasuke mal wieder nur durch gerede um zu stimmen. Wobei man das sehen muss wie das Mugen Tsukuyomi auf gelöst werden muss. Ich schätze mal, dass der Kampf sich über eine längere Kapitelanzahl als 7 erstrecken wird (schließlich wird es ja noch ein große Siegesfeier und Gedenkfeiern an die Toten geben, sofern sie nicht durch Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu '''wiederbelebt werden). Des Weiteren bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass Naruto den Kampf mit einem Rasengan (vielleicht auch einer neuen Form des Rasen-Shuriken) beenden wird. Dieses wird wahrscheinlich so stark sein, dass sich Naruto dadurch seine rechte Hand (?) verletzt und wir somit eine '''Erklärung für die Bandage an seiner Hand im kommenden Film haben könnten / werden. Gruß Dumpfmuff 84.133.93.95 19:37, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich muss sagen, ich bin echt gespannt auf Sasuke's "Lösung". Und ich muss gestehen, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es auch eine sinnvolle, wenn nicht sogar die sinnvollere Lösung sein kann. Nur wahrscheinlich keine humane. Er mag nicht mehr von Rache getrieben sein, aber von Hass auf das alte System, dass er als unfair und untragbar ablehnt. Und man muss auch sehen, dass das alte System wirklich von Konflikt und auch Kriegen getrieben ist. Mit Sicherheit wird Naruto jegliche Lösung von Sasuke ablehnen, da er die Mitglieder des jetzigen Systems beschützen möchte und nicht auf dem "Altar eines Neuanfangs" (nenne es mal so) opfern kann. Wie gesagt, ich bin sehr gespannt auf die Argumente von Sasuke. Für jeden, der sich erinnern kann: Es erinnert mich ein bisschen an die Frage, ob die Erddrachen nicht vielleicht doch die besseren Argumente hatten als die Himmelsdrachen, wie man mit der Erde umzugehen hat... ;-) BC 07:28, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ---- wer noch nicht abgestimmt, darf es gerne noch tun -> Artikel des Monats [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 10:26, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ---- Ist das mit den Erddrachen und Himmelsdrachen eine Referenz aus Naruto? Daran kann ich mich nämlich nicht erinnern und bitte um Aufklärung ;)--Shiromaru (Diskussion) 14:10, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) erd- und himmelsdrachen waren nie ein thema in naruto. in anderen mangas und animes - ja. es ging dem schreiber wohl eher um den vergleich. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:27, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) erd- und himmelsdrachen stammen aus dem manga x. es handelt sich dabei jeweils um gruppierungen von menschen, die mit besonderen fähigkeiten gegeneinander antreten, wobei die himmelsdrachen für den fortbestand der menschheit kämpfen. sie hoffen, dass die menschen irgendwann lernen, mit der erde zu leben, statt gegen sie. die erddrachen hingegen wollen die menschheit auslöschen, um es so der erde zu ermöglichen, sich von dem zu erholen, was die menschheit ihr antatt oder sogar eine vollständige wiedergeburt zu ermöglichen. das besondere ist, dass man keine der beiden gruppen in ein gut / böse schema stecken kann und beide seiten nachvollziehbare gründe für ihr tun haben. nur mal so als erklärung. 84.157.90.56 15:07, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ja, es tut mir Leid, ich hätte den Querverweis näher erklären sollen, das stimmt. Wie mein Vorschreiber sagte, kommt diese Idee aus dem Manga X. Darin kommt es zum "Kampf um das Schicksal der Menschheit" mit zwei Parteien: Die "Erddrachen", die die Menschheit vernichten wollen, damit die Welt sich erneuern kann und die "Himmelsdrachen", die die Menschheit beschützen wollen. Anfangs glaubt man noch, Gut und Böse seien hier klare Positionen, aber der Manga setzt das teilweise stark in Frage, so dass man am Ende seine eigene Meinung bilden muss, welcher Position man eher zustimmt. Vielleicht gehört das nicht in ein Forum zum Thema Naruto ^^ BC 07:26, 01. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Ich störe mich daran nicht. Sonst schreibt ja ohnehin niemand was. Ein interessanter Vergleich. Ich fand auch Madaras Idee nicht so schlecht. Dumm zwar, dass das Mugen Tsukuyomi anders funktionierte, als er dachte, aber sein Plan war nicht unbedingt verkehrt. Gleichwohl finde ich Sasukes Idee radikal, aber nicht dumm. Solange die Kage leben, werden die Shinobi in ihnen ihre Idole sehen. Und das Risiko, dass die Kage nicht freiwillig ins Exil gehen, ist ziemlich groß... --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:25, 1. Okt. 2014 (UTC) im prinzip gibt es ja auch bei naruto keine wirklich bösen charaktere. jeder hat eben nur andere vorstellungen davon, was der richtige weg ist und wie er am besten zu erreichen ist. worin sich die einzelnen charaktere unterscheiden ist eigentlich, wie weit sie im einzelnen zu gehen bereit sind, um ihr ziel zu erreichen. manche geben schnell auf, andere gehen notfalls auch über leichen. 84.157.83.114 16:39, 1. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Das geilste wäre ja, wenn der Kampf durch Schere,Stein, Papier entschieden wird. (Wie bei Kakashi und Gai) ^^ Ich muss mir das grade vorstellen. Nach all den heftigen Kämpfen so ein Ende, dass wärs.XD Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 19:32, 1. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich glaube eher, dass Narutos ursprüngliche Aussage (weiß es gerade nicht wörtlich) in Richtung "Ich werde Deinen Hass in mich aufnehmen und es wird unser beider Ende sein" doch noch verwendet wird. Ja, Naruto überlebt, dessen bin ich mir bewusst... Aber wir haben immer noch Ashura und Indra ;-) Um dem Ganzen ein wirkliches Ende zu geben, müssen die beiden Brüder Frieden finden, damit sich der Kreislauf nicht wiederholen wird. Deswegen kann ich mir auch wirklich vorstellen, dass Naruto und Sasuke nach dem Ende des Mangas keine Transmigrants mehr sind! Dieser Ausgang hat auch den großen Vorteil, dass Kaguya nie mehr auftauchen kann, da sich ja dann kein Rinnegan mehr ergeben kann... BC 21:45, 01. Okt. 2014 (UTC)